Nueve Meses
by JAMIAB
Summary: Eren y Levi llevan juntos veinte años, cinco de ellos casados. El problema de Jaeger es que su marido no lo ha tocado por nueve meses. Eren comenzará a buscar las maneras de volver a conquistarlo o de lo contrario, terminar de averiguar que está sucediendo antes de que su vida sexual acabe. Ereri/Riren
1. Capítulo 1

Habían tenido una cena romántica, Eren había estado impaciente toda la tarde y había limpiado como loco toda la casa. Cocinó carne al horno, con papas y demás verduras, a Levi siempre le había gustado como lo preparaba, se había dado un baño y se vistió lo más presentable posible, sin quitar el hecho de no resaltar demasiado para que no pareciera como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

Estuvo varios minutos mirándose en el espejo, había ganado masa muscular estos últimos meses y la principal causa de que empezara su rutina en el gimnasio fue que había descubierto que sus caderas ya estaban algo flojas, además que en su abdomen ya podía verse una pequeña pancita que no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

No es que tuviera complejos, incluso creía que a sus treinta y ocho años se veía realmente mejor que muchos otros, sin embargo su marido había comentado sus kilos demás y aquello sí lo había hecho temblar. Levi a pesar de estar cruzando sus cuarenta y seis, era un hombre con muy buen estado físico, siempre había sido así. Él demasiado delgado y su compañero perfectamente fornido.

Se habían conocido en una reunión de amigos de su hermano mayor, Zeke se lo había presentado y él había quedado totalmente embobado. Recordaba sus ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin vergüenza alguna y él le había respondido con una sonrisa coqueta. Si algo era de lo que estaba orgulloso, era que nunca se quedaba atrás y casi siempre daba el primer paso, así fue como un buen día terminó pidiéndole su número y comenzaron a mensajearse, el primero en todo, armando planes para verse, para acostarse e incluso fue él quien le dio la idea de vivir juntos. No, ahora que lo pensaba mejor Levi no había iniciado casi nada por si mismo ¿Lo había estado agobiando todo el tiempo? Pero su marido no tenía queja alguna, o al menos, hubiesen discutido por ello ¿Verdad?

Se miró una vez más y se ató su cabello en una coleta, estaba demasiado largo, suspiró y pensó cortarlo al día siguiente. Le preguntaría a Historia si tenía algún turno libre. A Levi jamás le habían gustado los hombres con cabello largo, varias veces le había oído decir que parecían sucios, sin embargo, no se había escuchado una sola queja de su parte cuando él mismo lo había dejado crecer.

Entonces su mente divagó, nueve meses, nueve meses exactos sin mantener ningún contacto físico más que un beso en la mejilla o un apretón de manos. ¿Era porque ya no le parecía atractivo? ¿Tal vez tenía un amante? No, se guiaría por la primera opción, Levi era bastante quisquilloso como para encontrar incluso un acostón de una noche.

Bajó las escaleras con la mente nublada, sin embargo se dedicó y se esmeró muchísimo en el platillo principal, había dos copas heladas en el freezer para el postre y había comprado un buen vino para acompañar la velada, había dejado una sola lámpara encendida la cual le daba una atmósfera al ambiente un poco más íntimo, y sin dudas se había colocado el perfume favorito de Levi, todo saldría bien.

Era viernes, por lo cuál ninguno tendría que trabajar al día siguiente y aquello solo sumaba unos puntos a su lista para una buena noche. Escuchó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y casi corre al encuentro del mayor, sin embargo solo bastó una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla para darle la bienvenida.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Levi al caminar por el comedor.

\- No, nada - su mano paseó por su nuca y se detuvo allí - solo que cuando me avisaste que saldrías temprano, pensé en esperarte para comer.

\- Bien, iré a darme un baño, enseguida bajo.

Levi comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras se quitaba la corbata, sí, su marido se bañó, cenaron mientras hablaban sobre lo que hicieron durante el día, comieron el postre y bebieron vino. Sin embargo la primer falla de su increíble y calculado plan, fue cuando el azabache se dirigió a la habitación después de lavar la vajilla.

El segundo fallo llegó cuando al acostarse junto a él, esquivó el beso que intentó darle y el tercero, el cual fue que hizo que se diera media vuelta y no pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche, fue que cuando por fin había logrado besarlo y fue a prepararse cuando las cosas parecían querer subir de tono, lo encontró completamente dormido.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Se durmió antes de que pudieras lucirte? - se escuchó una gran carcajada en la sala de estar y Eren frunció el ceño - Bastardo estás acabado.

\- No es gracioso Jean.

\- Lo es, has estado molestando durante dos semanas enteras como si ambos fuéramos tus psicólogos - señaló al rubio, que al contrario suyo estaba anotando todo en una libreta como si en verdad analizara la situación - ¡Armin deja de hacer eso!

\- Como dice Eren, el comportamiento de Levi es completamente sospechoso ¿Estás seguro que no tiene un amante?

Eren se levantó del sillón y los miró a ambos completamente furioso.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes son unos insensibles!

\- Tal vez - continuó Jean - Ya no eres atractivo, aunque yo diría lo contrario, Levi siempre te tuvo como su florcita preciosa que no podría ni levantar una bolsa de papas por si mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Eren los miró en busca de una respuesta, la necesitaba, sus dos amigos estaban casados y llevaban un buen matrimonio, en todos los sentidos.

\- Que te veías muy diferente hasta hace cinco años atrás, ya sabes, solías usar ropa ajustada y de colores, tu cabello estaba corto, eras delgadito, pequeño en cierto sentido. - Jean siguió enumerando con los dedos de su mano mientras hablaba fluidamente - pintabas tus uñas y una vez dijiste que utilizabas lencería femenina, ahora hasta dejaste crecer tu barba ¿No habrá sido el cambio que has tenido?

\- Pe... pero yo lo hice porque Levi recibía demasiadas miradas extrañas de los demás, además a mi me gusta mi nuevo yo, me veo más ¿Masculino?

Armin asintió, sin embargo movió el bolígrafo hasta llegar a su mentón y quedó mirando un punto fijo como si estuviese pensando.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostaron?

\- Hace nueve meses.

Armin lo anotó en la libreta y Eren volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes de esa última vez - continuó Armin sin escucharlo - ¿Tuvieron relaciones con frecuencia?

\- Pues si, no me había preocupado anteriormente, todo iba bien.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, tu físico no es el problema, tampoco la forma en la que te vistes. - comentó el rubio - Si Levi quiso estar contigo, no fue problema alguno para él.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé ¿Has pensado en utilizar algún juguete o algo que lo incentive? ¿Has probado algo de eso? - continuó Armin mientras Jean asentia dándole la razón - Con Erwin probamos muchas cosas y siempre es una experiencia nueva.

\- Demasiada información - Eren sostuvo una mano en el aire incitándole a que dejara de hablar - Aunque... Hemos probado disfraces, estoy hablando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero parecía que le gustaba... ¿Qué?

Jean y Armin se miraron por unos segundos para luego palmearle la espalda y reír.

\- ¿Por qué no compras alguno y lo intentas bastardo?


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Lo haría? ¿Sería capaz de animarse a su edad? Ya era un adulto, no debería estar pensándolo demasiado, pero mierda, era difícil lidiar con su lado pudoroso.

Miró por sobre la revista que estaba de adorno entre sus manos, se suponía que la jardinería estaba llevando su completa atención, pero no era exactamente lo que le interesaba al castaño en esos momentos. Era tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo, había estado esperando por este momento desde que había salido de su casa media hora antes; cerró la revista y cruzó sus manos sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras movía nerviosamente sus piernas. Se acordó de sus lentes de sol y terminó por subirlos sobre su cabeza y dejarlos reposar allí. Nadie lo vería, estaba a salvo.

El cartel luminoso de color rojo le aterraba, "SEX Shop" podía leerse con claridad entre un local de electrónica y uno de lencería. Se levantó despacio de la banca y miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar, repitiendo la acción antes de entrar al local.

Apenas la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas quiso huir de allí, pero una muchacha bastante joven ya lo había interceptado.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

DEMASIADO, era demasiado.

Llevaba una bolsa perfectamente doblada dentro de su saco, sabía que la pobre mujer había sonreído por cortesía, pero se preguntó incluso que cosas pasarían por la mente de la joven en ese momento, cuando pidió ver los disfraces.

Casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad que había, antes había utilizado de aquellos, pero Levi fue quien los había comprado; además su cuerpo anteriormente lucía bastante femenino y ahora habían tenido que buscar entre los talles más grandes.

Llegó a su hogar como si lo hubiese estado persiguiendo una gran horda de zombies, cerró la puerta tras si y se apoyó en la madera. Nadie lo había visto, ni su odiosa vecina que le preguntaba incluso cuando sacaba la basura de donde venía.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo, Levi le había avisado que llegaría cerca de las diez, que cenaría en casa de Zoe con sus amigos, para que él no tuviera que esperarlo.

Se dio un buen baño y terminó por recalentar la pizza que había sobrado del mediodía, se sentía nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que haría algo como eso. Terminó por lavar lo poco que había usado y miró el reloj una vez más, diez y media.

Levi aún no había llegado, tal vez se había atrasado un poco, aún así no tardó en subir las escaleras después de haberse dado valor con dos vasos enteros de vino.

Dejó reposar la bolsa sobre la cama y se quitó la ropa, miró una vez más la lencería femenina que también había adquirido con los disfraces y respiró hondo.

¿Antes las usaba? Demonios, le apretaban las bolas y la fina tira de atrás se le había incrustado en el trasero. Era demasiado molesto.

Con un poco de incomodidad, caminó de nuevo hacia la bolsa y sacó los trajes de allí, ahora venía la peor parte.

Descartó el de enfermera, el de colegiala y el de policía y los guardó dentro de una caja en el fondo de su armario, arriba colocó dos cajas más de zapatos para ocultarla un poco. Agarró el pequeño short negro y se lo colocó, las nalgas quedaban bastante apretadas, y se podían ver un poco por lo cortos que eran. Con cuidado pasó las medias de red por sus piernas y solo bastó para ponerse el top que terminaba la vestimenta para que mirara las orejas con resentimiento. Caminó hacia el espejo y decidió dejar su cabello suelto para ponerse la vincha con las orejas, y luego tomó la cola esponjosa que estaba pegada al short y la apretó con suavidad.

Se podía apreciar su abdomen marcado, también sus grandes brazos, se preguntó si no se veía ridículo ya que se veían sus piernas algo peludas, tal vez debería haberse cortado el cabello y rasurado, aún así ya no había tiempo para eso.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada y se lanzó a la cama, sabía que Levi dejaría las llaves, colocaría su abrigo y luego subiría hacia la habitación. Rápidamente se lanzó a la cama y primero se recostó con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza, rápidamente cambió de posición y se puso boca abajo con sus piernas moviéndose de vez en cuando, para luego terminar de rodillas y las manos sobre sus muslos.

Lo escuchó subir las escaleras y pronto vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

La luz fue encendida y sus ojos viajaron hacia un Levi a medio vestir, un poco sorprendido.

\- Miau... - soltó entonces levantando una de sus manos.

Entonces escuchó la gran carcajada que vino después, su rostro se ruborizó y comenzó a sentirse demasiado avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó después de unos minutos cuando logró calmarse.

\- ¿No te gusta?

Sentía que iba a echarse a llorar, las lágrimas ya se le habían acumulado en sus ojos y su voz temblaba un poco, sentía tanta vergüenza que quería correr y esconderse en el baño por días enteros.

\- No te ofendas Eren, pero eso no va contigo. - el azabache caminó por la habitación y terminó de sacarse la camisa - Anda, ve a cambiarte y deja de jugar que estoy cansado.

\- Antes te gustaban.

Sus manos temblaban y la primer lagrima mojó su mejilla, una que había secado rápidamente.

\- ¿Antes? No lo sé... Como hace nueve o diez años ¿No?

Eso fue suficiente. Con todo su orgullo herido, se levantó furioso de la cama y se fue dando un portazo. Caminó hacia el baño y se quitó el disfraz rápidamente mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían son control. Se odió por ser tan estúpido, era obvio que se vería ridículo y para nada atractivo.

Se dio una ducha, aunque no la necesitaba quiso ahorrarse un poco de tiempo antes de volver como estaba y romperle la cara por idiota.

Después de una media hora, terminó por secarse e ir hacia su habitación, Levi ya dormia, así que en medio de la oscuridad terminó por ponerse un bóxer y acostarse. Se cubrió con las mantas y pronto se durmió.

Tendría que hablar con sus amigos, los disfraces no habían funcionado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Respiró hondo y miró las puertas dobles que se abrían y cerraban con el paso de las personas que entraban y abandonaban el edificio.

Horas atrás había estado en la casa de su amigo Jean, ambos esperaron pacientes a Armin que venía esta vez acompañado por su marido, Erwin. Mikasa la mujer del primero, estaba en el trabajo, facilitando que Eren pudiese hablar fácilmente sobre el disgusto que le habían hecho pasar los trajes y Levi. Smith era uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo, así que luego de un exhaustivo interrogatorio, descubrió que tan solo unas semanas atrás, en una de las pocas veces que Ackerman había llegado borracho a casa, había mencionado un encuentro sexual que un año atrás habían tenido en su oficina.

Aquello fue suficiente para que las tres personas que se encontraban aconsejándolo, lo incentivaran en ir en ese mismo instante al trabajo de Levi.

Se dio ánimos mentalmente como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos meses y el primer paso fue dado, caminó y traspasó las puertas como si fuese el hombre con la confianza más grande del mundo, pero la verdad es que se encontraba tan indeciso que quería salir huyendo de allí de inmediato.

Saludó a la amable secretaria de la administración, Nifa, y siguió hacia el ascensor, cuando estuvo dentro junto a cuatro personas más, apretó el número cuatro y se fue al fondo.

Ninguno de ellos iba hacia el mismo piso que él, así que después de que en los anteriores subieron dos personas más, bajó solo.

Entonces solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo que se abría hacia la secretaría para verlo, Levi estaba con su traje negro impecable, recibiendo un café que le entregaba una jovencita un poco más baja que él, su marido estaba serio pero reconoció la coquetería que la mujer traía encima. Y demonios que la conocía, él mismo había utilizado los mismos trucos estúpidos en su juventud, cuando un tipo con más edad le gustaba, bueno, en realidad fue cuando descubrió que quería la atención de Ackerman.

Fue hacia atrás y terminó escondiéndose detrás de una maceta, si, lo estaba haciendo mientras la mujer contoneaba las caderas hacia uno de los escritorios y su marido se iba hacia su oficina. Era nueva, no la había visto antes y Levi por primera vez no le había comentado que habían contratado a una secretaria nueva.

La vena en su frente se marcó y sus dientes rechinaron por la presión que hacía su mandíbula. Vio como dos hombres tan bien vestidos como su marido salían de su oficina y se paró de inmediato dejando el acto tan humillante que acababa de hacer cuando pasaron junto a él y lo miraron como si estuviese loco. Suspiró y acomodó su cabello y su ropa, vio como aquellos sujetos tomaban el ascensor y se acercó a la secretaria.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella se fijó en lo bonita que era y aquello logró ponerlo de peor humor. No era que desconfiara de su marido, pero tenía ciertas inseguridades que lo tomaban por sorpresa de vez en cuando.

Cuando había conocido a Levi, él ya había tenido una relación con otro hombre y ya tenía en claro que era completamente homosexual, sin embargo, después de unas cuantas citas su marido le había comentado que era la primera vez que salía con un chico. Incluso hasta las últimas veces que habían estado juntos, se había negado a experimentar por completo lo que era estar con un hombre en la cama, para el malestar de Eren que solo se había incrementado al no tener sexo durante los últimos meses, jamás había dejado que él fuera el activo. Incluso una vez lo había molestado queriendo meter un dedo en su trasero y había terminado con hielo en sus partes bajas y una semana durmiendo en el sofá. Y ahora volvía a pensar demasiado, porque esa muchacha era tan bonita que si él no estuviese detrás de su marido incluso habría hechado su homosexualidad al carajo para invitarla a salir.

Siguió su camino directo a la oficina, pero la voz de la secretaria lo hizo detenerse por completo.

\- Disculpe, en este momento el señor Ackerman está en una reunión y no podrá atenderlo.

\- Bien, entonces lo esperaré aquí.

Estaba por irse hacia los asientos, pero la muchacha volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Tiene una cita?

\- No, no necesito una.

\- Entonces tendrá que pedir una y sino retirarse señor.

Eren frunció el ceño y tan solo con cuatro pasos terminó delante del escritorio de la muchacha.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy?

\- ¿Eren?

El castaño dio media vuelta y sonrió, Levi había despedido a dos hombres más que ya estaban caminando hacia el ascensor y lo miraba un poco confundido.

\- ¡Mi amor!

Frente a ambas miradas sorprendidas, Eren se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas.

\- Pasa.

Él se adentró a la oficina, olvidándose por completo del malestar que había sentido anteriormente y del porqué estaba allí, se sentía satisfecho al ver la cara de aquella muchacha bonita deformarse por completo.

Levi lo siguió de cerca y luego pidió otro café antes de cerrar la puerta, Eren ya estaba sentado en el sillón y esperaba pacientemente a que el azabache lo mirase.

\- ¿Sucedió algo importante?

Preguntó luego de sentarse detrás de su escritorio y comenzar a acomodarlo.

\- ¿Tendría que ocurrir algo importante para venir a verte?

Cuando Levi cruzó sus brazos, se dio cuenta que cualquier intento de seducción, fallaría.


	4. Capítulo 4

\- ¿Vienes de la entrevista de trabajo?

Eren bebió un poco del café que anteriormente la secretaria le había llevado y cruzó sus piernas mientras su marido estaba con el ordenador.

\- Fui cerca de las ocho y luego pasé por lo de Jean.

Levi lo miró por unos segundos y después volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

El castaño apretó suavemente el vaso descartable que contenía aún un poco de café y suspiró.

\- Querían un personal más joven. - luego volvió a mirar a su marido que fruncia el ceño levemente - Pero no te preocupes, pronto encontraré trabajo y el tuyo será más liviano.

\- No es por eso, la verdad es que no me importa si no trabajas pero has estado molesto desde que te despidieron la última vez.

\- Necesito hacer algo para no sentirme un inútil, pero últimamente me han rechazado por no tener tampoco un título secundario.

\- ¿Y por qué no terminas la escuela entonces? - Levi se sentó a su lado y aflojó un poco la corbata - ahora están haciendo los cursos por la noche.

\- Estaría bien. - contestó - igual seguiré buscando algún empleo por el momento.

\- Bien, debo ir a buscar unos informes, si eso es todo ya puedes irte Eren.

Abrió su boca para replicar y vio como Levi pronto se levantaba del sillón y se iba de la oficina. Estaba furioso ¿Acaso su presencia era demasiado molesta? Se puso de pie con rapidez y se dispuso a irse para no tener que montar una escena, después de todo tenía que seguir buscando trabajo y Levi tenía algo de razón, estaba interfiriendo en lo laboral.

Estaba a punto de largarse cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de improviso sobresaltándolo un poco.

\- Lo siento por entrar así pero tu secretaria no se encontraba y... ¿Eren?

Conocía a la persona que había entrado como loco a la oficina, si. Había salido con él antes de empezar cualquier contacto con Levi y cuando llevaba ya unos cuantos meses juntos había descubierto que eran socios y trabajaban juntos. Nile Dok.

\- Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo estás?

Por la costumbre se había acercado a saludarlo correctamente, las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado mal y habían quedado como amigos. Solo que su contacto disminuyó bastante cuando Nile intentó hacer un nuevo movimiento hacia él y Levi se había enterado. Tal vez esa había sido la única vez que había visto al azabache ponerse celoso.

\- Muy bien - apretó su mano suavemente y la retuvo por unos minutos - ¡Oh ahora lo recuerdo! ¿Aún estás buscando trabajo? Recibí tu mensaje el otro día y se me olvidó contestarte.

Sí, había recurrido a Nile unas semanas antes porque sabía que él tenía contactos con muchas sucursales, bares y demás.

\- Sí, en realidad acabo de ser rechazado otra vez.

Nile sonrió y luego soltó la mano del castaño con un poco de incomodidad. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Eren se encontró con la mirada de su marido. A su lado la joven secretaria cargaba unas carpetas, al contrario de la mujer, los ojos de Levi parecían quemarlo.

\- Creí que ya te habías ido. - dijo por lo bajo.

\- Yo lo re tuve, lo siento Levi. - Nile levantó unos papeles que sostenía en una de sus manos y luego se los entregó - Ya me voy. Oh y Eren, luego te enviaré las direcciones de unos buenos lugares y hablaré con ellos para facilitarte una entrevista, mucha suerte.

Nile salió de la oficina y Eren decidió a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo la mano de Levi lo detuvo y al mirarlo casi se ríe en su cara, estaba celoso, lo sabía.

\- Hablaremos cuando llegue a casa.

Se tomó un autobús y tardó media hora en llegar a su hogar, decidió darse un baño y luego ponerse a cocinar. ¿Hablar? Oh si Levi, hablarían sobre la secretaria bonita del cual él no tenía idea que existiera y también de los meses horribles que le estaba haciendo pasar sin sexo, claro que hablarían.

Su celular sonó minutos después, mientras acababa de poner un poco de pollo en el horno. Era un mensaje de Nile con todas las direcciones que le había mencionado, le respondió agradeciendo y recibió una invitación para cenar uno de los días siguientes, la cual rechazó muy amablemente.

Luego tenía un mensaje de su madre que avisaba que al día siguiente estarían viajando para quedarse unos días. Hacía mucho que no los veía así que demasiado complacido respondió que los esperaría.

No pasó demasiado cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada y supo que Levi había llegado, estaba pelando unas verduras así que no fue a darle la bienvenida que acostumbraba. Sin embargo se sobresaltó muchísimo al sentir unas manos rodear su cintura y girarlo con un poco de brusquedad.

\- Levi que...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que pronto sus labios se encontraron con los de su marido, un beso casi salvaje, Eren dejó caer lo que tenía en sus manos sin importarle nada más que lo que estaba sucediendo ¿No estaba alucinando verdad? Su teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces más, sin embargo nada lo haría distraerse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Levi le apretó el trasero logrando sacarle un jadeo, y pronto estuvo sobre la mesa con su marido comiéndole la boca nuevamente y quitando su camiseta.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta y nuevamente volvió a ignorar cualquier cosa de su alrededor, con torpeza intentó quitarle la corbata a Levi cuando una voz terminó por dejarlos helados.

\- ¡Eren sorpresa! ¡El viaje se adelantó!

\- ¿Mamá?


	5. Capítulo 5

Levi se alejó de Eren como un resorte en cuanto la voz de Carla se oyó en la otra habitación, y fue el primero en estar presentable para ir a recibirlos.

El castaño se alegraba de su visita, al menos si se hubiese retrasado una hora en su llegada lo estaría ¡Había desperdiciado su oportunidad!

Salió con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Levi estaba sentado en el sillón junto a una acalorada Carla que hablaba sobre su viaje y un aburrido Grisha que asentia desinteresado a todo lo que su mujer decía.

Su padre fue el primero en verlo y le sonrió, levantandose con cuidado.

\- Creímos que no estaban, le dije a Carla que los esperaríamos en la entrada pero ella le pidió al portero a que le abriera.

Eren negó con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño abrazo, en ese momento Carla chilló y también se levantó a rodearlo con sus brazos.

\- ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Pero mira que guapo te has puesto! - Luego se giró hacia Levi - ¿Por fin le has hecho entender que vestirse como mujer no le favorecía?

Levi frunció el ceño y entonces Eren intentó detenerla.

\- Por favor mamá...

\- Pero es verdad - Continuó la mujer - ¡siempre te he dicho que utilices ropa de hombre!

\- No diga eso Carla, Eren se ve bien con cualquier cosa que utilice.

Levi hizo sonreír a la mujer, pero el interior de Eren era otra cosa. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su marido lo había halagado o solo lo decía para que su madre se callara? Tal vez no todo estaba perdido en realidad.

\- ¿Por qué adelantaron el viaje? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Eren - su madre lo miró y aunque estuviese él mismo cerca de cumplir los cuarenta años, su madre aún le daba miedo - ¿No estas feliz con nuestra visita? Después de todo, si no venimos nosotros, tú no vas a casa ni para Navidad.

Levi otra vez saltó a su defensa, esta vez preguntando si querían acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto que les habían preparado, su madre pareció olvidar lo sucedido y se dirigió atrás del azabache que cargaba una de sus maletas. Grisha los siguió en silencio y Eren al verlo se preguntó si su marido y él se verían de esa forma más adelante, sí, tal vez en el pasado había tenido un carácter muy parecido al de Carla e incluso Levi se parecía a su padre, siempre aceptando lo que le decía, en silencio. ¿Eso era malo?

A los pocos minutos Levi volvió al comedor donde Eren se encontraba, llevaba el ceño fruncido y aquello lo alertó un poco.

\- Tu madre ha dicho que se dará un baño mientras Grisha ordena las cosas, comerán y se acostarás porque el viaje los trae cansados.

Eren asintió y luego se acercó al azabache.

\- Lo siento, sé que mamá siempre te estresa y...

\- Ya me acostumbré a eso, no te preocupes.

\- Y por lo de hoy...

\- No haremos nada con tus padres aquí.

Eren se sentó en el sillón y palmeó a su lado, Levi lo siguió y luego lo encaró, hablando bajo para que sus padres no oyeran su conversación.

\- ¿Qué está pasando con nosotros?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Eren frunció el ceño y pasó su lengua sobre sus labios varias veces, un gesto nervioso que había adquirido en sus días de escuela.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero Lev.

El azabache lo miró y luego pasó una mano por su mejilla.

\- No sucede nada, de verdad.

\- ¿Es por mi aspecto? - continuó nervioso - El otro día te reiste de mí al verme vestido de gatito y...

Levi volvió a acariciar su mejilla y Eren cerró sus ojos por impulso y se acercó un poco más a su tacto.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! Seguiré en la habitación.

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron como Grisha se alejaba del salón.

Eren se levantó del sillón y luego habló una vez más.

\- De verdad que si es por mi aspecto puedo mejorarlo, me cortaré el cabello y...

Levi levantó una de sus manos callándolo al instante. Entonces Eren pudo apreciar algo que hacía años que no veía. Su marido estaba completamente rojo, avergonzado. Evitó mirarlo cuando dejó ir sus últimas palabras.

\- No cambies nada Eren, te ves muy bien, me gusta como estas ahora.


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Sabes que puedes venir cuando lo necesites Eren pero... ¿Tenías que hacerlo un domingo a las ocho de la mañana? - comentó Armin bastante molesto mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón de la sala con una taza de café entre sus manos.

\- No he tenido opción, me han sacado a rastras de mi propia casa.

Recibió gustoso la segunda taza que su rubio amigo le ofrecía y bebió un poco del contenido.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Bueno, estuve hablando con Levi este fin de semana - comenzó el castaño - Y tal vez mencioné que la falta de sexo era porque ya no se le paraba.

Armin no pudo evitar atragantarse con su café, tosió y se dio varias palmadas él mismo sobre su pecho, para luego echar una carcajada que retumbó por todo en lugar.

\- ¿Que le dijiste qué?

\- Ya no te burles, lo he pensado sabes, que a lo mejor necesita tomar viagra o algo de eso y que le apena tanto decírmelo que no intenta absolutamente nada.

\- Demonios Eren, le has dado de lleno en su orgullo y estamos hablando de Levi para empezar - volvió a reír mientras el castaño cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigía una mirada molesta - Pero puede ser una opción, no lo había pensado. ¿Por qué saliste con ello?

\- Bueno, para empezar hemos tenido un roce antes de que mis padres llegaran, ya sabes ese del que te hablé.

El rubio asintió reiteradas veces y esperó a que continuara, era imposible que llegase a olvidarse de ello, su tonto amigo lo había llamado a la mañana siguiente para contarle las últimas noticias como si fuese un niño que descubre el regalo que quería bajo el árbol navideño.

\- Bueno, sé que con la interrupción de mis padres no habría nada más que hacer, pero luego de que ellos se quedasen en casa una semana y se largaran no ha vuelto intentar siquiera en darme un beso. - continuó mientras terminaba su café - así que pensé que tenía problemas, después de todo he querido ponerme cariñoso con él y siempre es la misma respuesta, que está cansado de tanto trabajo, que estuvo haciendo ejercicio, que necesita levantarse temprano al día siguiente... Siempre tiene algo con que cortar todo el rollo.

\- ¿La idea de un amante lo has rechazado por completo?

\- ¡Armin! Por supuesto que sí, Levi no me engañaría y si quisiera hacerlo no estaría aún conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿De qué lado estás?

\- Del tuyo por supuesto. - Volvió a mirarlo curioso, dejando que Eren siguiera con su monólogo.

\- Porque no necesita tenerme en casa si así lo fuera, Levi es una persona muy independiente, tampoco es como si disfrutara de dos vidas sexuales al mismo tiempo porque no me ha tocado desde hace meses y además, tiene que mantenerme hasta que consiga empleo y... ¡Oh por Dios soy tan patético!

Había obviado algo muy importante para su rubio amigo, y aunque Levi se había enfadado bastante por las insinuaciones sobre la vida sexual de ambos, aquello no había sido el problema, no.

Eren había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café de la zona, su marido se había alegrado bastante cuando lo mencionó, no porque realmente necesitara que el castaño tuviese un empleo o porque le molestase ser quien tenía que llevar el dinero a la casa, sino porque el mismo hombre había estado demasiado tiempo culpándose de su mala suerte y buscando algo con lo que poder sentirse mejor y si, no poder ayudarlo económicamente lo había puesto un poco sensible, así que le había estado tratando de conseguir entrevistas y lugares a los que ir continuamente.

Pero Eren no le había comentado que el trabajo lo había conseguido gracias a Nile, lo descubrió él mismo mientras que sin querer terminó por leer un mensaje del mismo agradeciéndole y aceptando una cena como compensación.

Jamás se había sentido tan irritado en toda su vida, pensando en que tal vez el ex novio de su esposo venía con malas intenciones y es que él mismo lo había notado, por eso no le agradaba que Eren merodeara por su oficina y tampoco que le diera demasiado crédito a Dok. El castaño había terminado defendiendo al hombre y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Levi lo echó de la casa.

El teléfono del castaño vibró y supo que un nuevo mensaje entrante aguardaba ser visto, así que no tardó demasiado en hacer y solo encontró uno en el que su marido le decía que volviese a casa.

Sonrió casi de inmediato mientras se levantaba del sillón y se despedía de Armin, quien aunque siempre lo recibía amablemente, esta vez había estado un poco reacio a dejarlo pasar tan temprano en su único día libre.

Arlet se animó a darle unos consejos más sobre lo que debería probar con Levi, además que le advirtió que no volviese a mencionar absolutamente nada de la anatomía del otro, al menos, que notara alguna diferencia extraña, aunque como Eren bien lo sería, siempre sería mejor hablarlo que ponerse en alguna extraña situación como cuando se colocó los disfraces y sin embargo, estaba listo para hacer su próximo movimiento, algo que sin dudas le garantizaría a su marido que no existía otro hombre más que él y que reviviría aquel amor sexual que habían abandonado hace tiempo.


End file.
